They'll Never Know
by 1waystreet
Summary: Can Raven like any drink besides herbal tea? Does Beast Boy have a hobby besides video-gaming?A series of one-shots in which the Titans characters do out-of-character things while being sneaky,acting in character, and keeping it a secret from each other. Now extended to further than the original five.
1. The Cooler

**Welcome readers once again =D This is my second fanfiction, but this one will be multi-chaptered. These are all a series of one-shots. And they're probably going to be very short. They mostly won't be connected but maybe with future ideas that might change. I'm going for funny so hopefully I'll achieve that =D Not much romance in this—maybe a bit, but no official pairings. Without further rambling, I shall begin?**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Teen Titans. All rights go to DC and Glen Murakami and all of them folks.**

"But Raven!—"

"No."

Raven proceeded to walk out of the common room. Beast Boy proceeded to swiftly grab Raven's wrist. She didn't even have the decency to turn around. But she did halt with an agitated sigh.

"How can you hate it when you didn't even try it?"

"For the last time, Beast Boy, I don't drink high-in-sugar, carbonated, low-quality, so-called drinks!" She burst out her thoughts, and then out of the room.

Beast Boy hung his head in defeat.

_-Later That Night—_

Raven telepathically checked to make sure every Titan was asleep. They were. Satisfied and anxious, she reached under her bed and pulled out a small cooler—producing a can of Fanta. She opened it and gulped down some of it, with a content smile on her face.

"Okay, so I don't hate all sodas," she began quietly, "but they'll never know."


	2. Gaming?

**Hello again =D Thanks to all who reviewed and followed my story! Sorry it took long to update, I can't seem to balance life well . Anyway, here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I yet again don't own the Teen Titans. All ownership goes to DC and Glen Murakami, etc. **

* * *

><p>Two strong knocks sounded at a certain Titan's door.<p>

"BB! It's 1 pm already! Man, how can you still be asleep? Come down and eat like the rest of us. Oh, and by the way, we're having meat loaf for lunch."

Beast Boy then heard Cyborg walking away. "Wow, he gets pretty tired on the weekends", said his mechanical friend. A low female voice responded dryly, "With the amount of thinking he does he shouldn't get so tired."

The changeling proceeded to continue solving his calculus problem. "Now how is that?" He mumbled some possible solutions to himself. "Oh right! As x approaches 3, the limit does not exist!"

He continued said mumbling, only this time muttering "Pshh ...amount of thinking...shouldn't get so tired…." Beast Boy felt defensive, but he knew if Robin knew he was smart, he'd give him more work to do. And that was a no-no.

"BB? You up?" Cyborg's voice sounded form the hall.

Beast Boy feigned a yawn. "Huh? Yeah I am. Gotta play Mega Monkeys 4 today!"

"What else is new", chirped in the unenthusiastic voice of Raven.

Beast Boy put his calculus book beneath his bed, yawned and stretched.

As he began to exit, he looked back with a sneaky glance and muttered "They'll never know".


	3. Platinum

**Welcome back everyone =D This is chapter 3. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and all that =D**

**Oh, and to one of my reviewers, I made this about the character who is 'underestimated' =]**

**Disclaimer: ****I yet again don't own the Teen Titans. All ownership goes to DC and Glen Murakami, etc. **

* * *

><p>"Of course, friend Robin, I now understand. It is not, 'kicking of the butt', but rather, kick butt."<p>

"Right," Robin smiled, "if you need any more slang help, feel free to ask. Don't feel ashamed, this isn't your first language."

"Of course, I thank you."

Robin smiled. "See you in a few. I wanna buy this new record by Koree. She's like the best new- coming female rapper ever!"

"Have a nice time Robin!" With this, he left Starfire's doorway and she closed the door.

Hesitantly, Starfire took a thick notepad out of the last drawer of her dresser. It read 'Koree Projektions'. "I think it's time I write a new single", she said.

"I suppose if I can make Platinum records, my slang is not so bad."

As an afterthought she added,

"But they'll never know."


	4. Fondness For

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, been very busy. Anyway, here presenting is Chapter 4 =] Hopefully it'll be enjoyable, savvy? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Copyright claims are for DC. **

"Hi, can I have a miso soup please? Oh, make sure it has lots of tofu." This was all said in a hushed tone.

The waiter's eyes widened. "But mister Cyborg, you are a meat-lover who hates tofu!"

"And that's the way people should know me as. Would you keep it down?"

"Right! I mean, of course, sir. Coming up!" The waiter sped away flustered to retrieve Cyborg's order.

Cyborg looked around nervously, making sure no one heard his order for tofu. He didn't wait all the way for 12 am for people to find out about his dark secret because of one waiter's outburst! Thankfully, the people seemed occupied. He had a scary thought of Beast Boy finding out about his fondness for tofu.

With a slow sigh, he breathed out,

"They'll never know."

**I'm not sure why I keep fixating on food…**

**Please review =]**


	5. Tangly

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait….Happy Thursday? Please review =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. **

* * *

><p>"Ah, finally," Robin whistled out a peaceful melody, while washing his hair strenuously of the remaining hair gel.<p>

"Man I hate this stuff" he muttered. "Since when does a teenage boy _need_ hair gel to be cool? Batman didn't use it in his days, why should I? It makes my hair so stiff and tangly!"

After finishing showering, Robin began drying off when he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yo Rob! How much longer you gonna take in there?"

Robin looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed quietly.

"Just gotta put on my…hair gel."

"Okay." Robin heard Cyborg walking away saying, "Man that boy loves his hair gel!"

Robin scowled and proceeded to put the first glob into his locks.

"Yeah, right." He worked for a few minutes and grimaced at the product.

"But they'll never know"


	6. For Show

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait. Anyway, I guess I would be addressing some of my reviewers with this announcement. I **_**do**_** plan to extend this story beyond the original 5 Titans =D And to one of my reviewers, don't worry, I will do some Titans East =] I'll also be doing villains and even more of the original 5, but in no specific order. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. All ownership goes to the original creators ( DC and Glen Murakami.)**

* * *

><p>"You crud-munching, snotty, barf-brained loser!"<p>

Gizmo exited with a slam of the door. Billy Numerous looked at Jinx. "Did you enforce the bed-time again?" Jinx nodded and replied, "He always curses me out when I do."

Billy Numerous scratched his head. "Actually, he just always curses."

-_In Gizmo's Room-_

Gizmo turned once more in his bed.

"That bedtime really sucks." He turned once more.

"Especially since it makes me pissed enough to curse. I hate cursing! I just know that without it, I won't be taken as seriously as a villain." He then noticed his current predicament and sighed, "Not that I'm taken seriously now."

The little boy genius heard a knock on his door. Jinx called out with a "Gizmo? You sleeping?"

"Yeah, yeah you pittsniffer!" he replied crossly. His eyes widened as his door opened to reveal the annoyed face of his teammate.

"Gizmo, you can't possibly believe I'd fall for you _saying _you're sleeping. You just gave yourself out!"

Gizmo crossed his arms, and retaliated with a "What if I sleep-talk?"

Jinx smirked. "Then you'd talk about bunnies like you usually do." Before he could think of anything to reply, Jinx already proceeded to walk out of the room. She halted however, and turned around saying, "Oh and by the way, I know you love cursing, but try to tone it down at your age." With this, Jinx finally left the room.

Gizmo snuggled into his blanket and muttered to himself, "They'll never know."


	7. Fluently

**Author Note: **

**Hello everyone yet again! =] I'm sorry it took me so long to update—studies are kicking my butt lol XD I also can't really say I'll have timely updates from now on, but I'm not abandoning this. On the bright side, since it's not a chaptered story it won't leave anything hanging on.**

* * *

><p>Speedy stretched and walked into the main room of the Titans East Tower. Upon arriving there, he spotted everyone's favorite Spanish-speaking twins—Mas and Menos. He waved and approached them.<p>

"Hey guys! How are ya?"

"¡Hola señor Speedy! Estamos bien, y tu?"

Speedy scratched his head muttering to himself, "Hola…I think that means hello. Something…bien. So that's like…good I think. Tú…..sounds like you? Hi…good…and you?" His eyes lit up at this newfound information.

"Oh! Well I'm just tired from yesterday's battle. That was pretty rough, huh?"

The twins nodded.

"Si," said Mas, "Estoy cansado."

Menos added, "Yo tambien."

Speedy's mask did a comical stretch as he raised his eyebrows. "Right…ah totally got that. Umm do you guys know where Bumble Bee is?"

"Si. Ella fué a la tienda."

Speedy was confused once again and decided to make a hasty retreat.

"Uh sure! I gotcha! Thanks guys. See you later!" Speedy bolted out of the room at a speed that justified his name.

Mas looked around wearily to make sure the no one was in the room. He observed that they were alone. Turning to Menos, he asked "Do you think we should let the others know that besides understanding English we also speak it fluently?"

They both cracked up.

Wiping a tear of mirth from his eye Menos replied, "It's just too much fun this way. And besides, they'll never know."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

**Sorry if my Spanish is off ^^;;, But here is what the dialogues were supposed to mean…**

**"¡Hola señor Speedy! Estamos bien, y tu?" = "Hello mister Speedy. We are good, and you?"**

**"Si," said Mas, "Estoy cansado." = "Yes," said Mas, "I'm tired."**

**Menos added, "Yo tambien." = Menos added, "Me too."**

**"Si. Ella fué a la tienda." = "Yes. She went to a store."**


	8. My Collection

**Author's Note: Wow it's been a while since I updated o.o Sorry to anyone that anticipated my updates lol… But since Spring Break is here, now I am =D Happy Spring Break everyone! Thank you to everyone who's been reading and supporting me so far.**

* * *

><p>Loud, high-pitched laughter that may be described by some as obnoxiously annoying resounded through the room.<p>

"Well, sorry but I gotta go now! I like, totally loved like seeing you! I'm so happy we're like, BFF's! And your everything-pink collection is even better than mine!"

Kitten squealed and hugged the other blonde, equally pink-clad girl. "Thanks babe. Come by any time."

The girl waved Kitten goodbye and left the mansion. Kitten sighed. "That was a close one". She walked into her walk-in closet and walked to the furthest end. Upon reaching the end, she pressed a button that blended in perfectly into the strawberry-pink color of the closet. No one would have been the wiser that it's there. The back of the closet opened, leading into a small secret closet unknown to anyone but Kitten herself. Carefully, she stepped into the secret closet as the back of the regular closet slid back into place. Kitten then turned on the lights, revealing—a sizable collection of black clothing. The blonde girl walked over to a black pair of jeans and felt the chain between her fingers. She then whispered "Man if my friends ever find out…if anyone ever finds out…" She took a breath to calm herself down. "But they'll never know."


	9. Not So Dark

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone =) ! This is another update (obviously xD). I am really horrible at timely updates and for that I'm sorry . But now that summer is here and studies are off, hopefully I'll be better…though maybe not but I just hope I will lol. On a more important note, I decided I will write not one chapter for each character, but whatever idea comes into my head… so many characters will repeat—it feels more natural and is easier for me. Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story =)!

* * *

><p>Wintergreen stood expectantly in front of Slade."Is that all Mr. Wilson?" Wintergreen knew in his heart that Slade would not let him go home at the 'early' hours of midnight. Still, he figured it was worth a shot to ask. Besides, he really missed seeing his family. Slade narrowed his eyes at the question, and Wintergreen automatically felt rejection coming forward.<p>

"Yes. Thank you, Wintergreen, that is all for tonight."

Wintergreen felt surprised at Slade's answer._ He never lets me out before three A.M,_ he thought. Then, remembering Slade's evil nature, he wondered if this was a test. _What if by walking out I'm failing some sort of employee test? "_Are you sure Mr. Wilson? Perhaps I can brew a pot of tea or –". Wintergreen was interrupted by a curt reply:

"Yes, go."

The assistant needn't be told three times. With a nod and a bow, Wintergreen exited the warehouse. Slade remained in his seat after he heard the metal clang of the door and sighed with annoyance. He really did want Wintergreen to stay; after all, being without a servant in a huge abandoned warehouse is very inconvenient. But he knew no one could ever find out about _it_. Slade narrowed his eyes in frustration. He was Slade Wilson, for Pete's sake! Slade Wilson—a famous, feared, and ruthless villain. Yet he had this problem since he was a child. He was able to overcome it almost always now, but under certain circumstances it returned. But no, he wouldn't let a little horror movie spook him into doing the one thing that if found out, would be used as permanent blackmail against him. And yet the night was getting darker, and with a sigh of defeat Slade reached over his chair—and turned on his nightlight. "The Titans would never let me live this down", he said while slapping a hand on his face with frustration. Worried by this very thought, he looked around nervously.

"But they'll never know."


End file.
